Timeline
Timeline This is a list of all "super"-major events in the story. A timeline of events in the story so far, through the eyes of the main characters. I feel comfortable putting this here because right now, the story's pretty obscure, so anyone interested in it at this point pretty much deserves to know what's happening! It's a very broad outline with a loooooooooooooot of details missing, obviously. No way someone will get the entire story by just reading the entire timeline. This will be confusing because it doesn't explain a lot of things, but I'll address that later. You should get the gist of it. This is, in my opinion, a very boring read. This is here as a permanent place to store information. It, as said before, is missing tons of details, only making up the bare elements of the story. Also, spoiler alert. (Lots of same-sex relationships because I personally roll that way, so it's not weird to me. Plus, they're so adorable.) SO. SPOILER WARNING. DAY ONE 6.6.3 LA *Big Macintosh meets Fluttershy in the woods. *The first of the kangaroo materialize and attack Apple Acres *Macintosh and Fluttershy admit their liking for each other after escaping *Big Macintosh organizes Ponyville's resistance and they successfully defend the town. All of the mane six were involved, Fluttershy taking care of any wounded *Zecora predicts that Big Macintosh will make a big difference in an impending war with Fluttershy present. Zecora leaves for Zebrica DAY TWO 6.7.3 LA *Rainbow and Pinkie begin courting *Mane Six summoned to Canterlot *Cutie Mark Crusaders go to Zecora's, unaware that she's gone. While there, they are attacked by kangaroo. Saved by an equine tank battalion, on the way to engage the enemy. Over time, the crew is killed except for the mechanic. Scootaloo takes the quad MG turret, Belle drives, and Apple assists the mechanic. They endure through the battle as the "most valuable tank crew", and are offered their own tank when the equine general of the army encampment outside Ponyville hears about their fantastic feats of heroism. The Crusaders get their cutie marks for their respective duties. *In Canterlot, the Mane Six are informed that there are far more than six Elements. Discord reveals himself to be the leader of the kangaroo and carnivores, AND INFORMS CELESTIA AND LUNA OF DEATH'S PRESENCE ON EARTH, BUT DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHO HE IS OR WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF, MERELY HINTING AT IT. *Luna informs Rainbow and Pinkie of her predicament with Celestia. DAY THREE 6.8.3 L.A. *Celestia and Luna agree to let the Crusaders (of Harmony, now) join the army via letter as a tank crew, given their excellent service. *While the Crusaders battle more enemies with other tanks and infantry near Ponyville, they find out that panthers have tanks. *After a brief drama and firefight with kangaroo, the three crusaders begin to date each other in a three-way relationship. *Celestia and Luna "get together" that night after Luna works up the courage to attempt to jog Celestia's memory in order to recall that they are not related by blood. DAY FOUR 6.9.3 L.A. * The Mane Six rest in Canterlot in preparation for their trek. * Lunar Shadows - Equine special ops forces - spy on Flankfurt in Germaneigh, which has been conquered by Discord. They lightly injure Nightdream, one of Discord's generals, before they are forced to flee. The city was destroyed. They left with the knowledge that Nightdream is building labor camps out of the conquered cities. * Griffon special ops turn the tide of battle in a siege on the griffon capitol, single-handedly destroying hundreds of blimps and killing tens of dragons. DAY FIVE 6.10.3 L.A * More rest for the Six * Fluttershy and Big Macintosh get married DAY SIX 6.11.3 L.A. * The Mane Six board a heavily-armed war train on the way to Cloudsdale to break a siege. * Rarity finds out that Twilight had a crush on Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow is now in a fully-fledged relationship with Pinkie. Rarity comforts Twilight. * The train is attacked by Nightdream's army. The entire attack was a short-lived diversion to get two agents, Catalyst and Upheaval, onboard the train. * DIRT IS ATTACKED AND DESTROYED BY DEATH. LUNA AND CELESTIA RECIEVE A PANICKED LETTER EXPLAINING WHAT IS HAPPENING, SEND A LETTER BACK, THEN RECIEVE NOTHING FURTHER. * Ponyville is attacked by Discord, who found and represented the Element of Disease. Discord caused inexplicable horrors there that Celestia and Luna themselves had to put an end to. Ms. Cherilee, Skydancer, and Sunny die. They nearly capture Discord with the help of the Crusaders (and their shiny new commandeered tank) but he gets away. Before he does, he informs the princesses that he is not responsible for the attack at Dirt. DAY SEVEN 6.12.3 L.A. * Luna leaves for Trottingham early in the morning, which had just been dirty-bombed by Diane. Diane comes very close to killing Luna, slaughtering her highly-trained and highly-experienced elite guards except for their leader, mistaking her for dead. Diane only spares Luna because Caleph directly, sternly tells her not to. Diane is not someone who wants to anger a god. Luna escapes with the help of Priestess, her guard captain, and regains conciousness on the train, fully healed. The train is almost at Cloudsdale. * Rarity, Twilight, and the Crusaders are teleported away by the Ley in the air. The Crusaders find the elements that they are to represent after finding a town, in the middle of nowhere, in which the ponies have no cutie marks. When the Crusaders found the elements, every pony became demon-like monsters, and the town that looked beautiful and peaceful on their way in looked as if it had been burned down years ago on their way out. DAY EIGHT 6.13.3 L.A. * The Siege of Cloudsdale is broken. The Mane Six, minus Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, who fought in the air instead, meet Captain Macmillian and take part in the fighting. Fluttershy serves in The Faithful, an air unit whose sole duty is to retrieve wounded and administer first aid, then return them to friendly lines for further medical care. Twilight Sparkle, after a few hours of fighting, accidentally released a burst of magic that combined all six of the main characters' elements together. It instantly healed all six members and gave them a sense of joy, lived in the memories of their friendship. Rainbow would have died without that assistance. With the magic gathered from this combination, Twilight decimates the carnivore's army. The rest are killed or taken prisoner by the Equine army. * A celebration is held because very, very few lives were lost. Less than two thousand to the enemy's 300,000. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are married there with Luna's permission. Luna also performs the ceremonies. * Luna reieves a warning from a time-traveling Twilight Sparkle. She informs her that if she and Celestia do not trust Discord, they will lose the war. Since this Twilight only had seconds before she returned, where she would perish, she told Celestia that she had a crush on her for many years, and reassured Luna that everyone Twilight knows thinks that Luna is a wonderful leader and a fantastic princess. DAY NINE 6.14.3 L.A. * A treaty is signed between Discord, Celestia, and Luna, with all of the major officers from both sides present. An unbreakable oath is made, forbidding Discord to lie or betray them. * The mane six meet the anti-six. * Prowler and Deathgrip get Shadow, an experiment cut short. With neither them nor the kangaroo at the facility they visited aware of the treaty, they had to fight. Shadow destroyed the kangaroo and helped them escape. * A SCOUTING PARTY FROM THE HOOVIET UNION ATTACKS CLOUDSDALE. TWILIGHT, AGAIN, HARNESSES THE POWER OF ALL THE ELEMENTS TO END THE ATTACK, IMPRISONING THE HOOVIET SOLDIERS IN CAGES CONSTRUCTED FROM THEIR OWN VEHICLES. * THE MANE SIX, THE ANTI-SIX, AND THE PRINCESSES SET OUT FOR THE FORBIDDEN CITY ON HELICOPTERS, WHERE DISCORD'S LATE BROTHER, CONFLICT, HID DOZENS OF ELEMENTS. THEY BROKE THROUGH THE BARRIER SURROUNDING THE COUNTRY-SIZED CITY WITH CAPRICE'S HELP. THIS IS WHEN CAPRICE FIRST REVEALED HERSELF. * It is lucky that they took helicopters, because Death and a millions-strong horde of zombies consisting of dead ponies, dragons, and tens of other kinds of creatures were trying to break in. A swarm of several thousand crows force all of the helicopters into the ground. All essential characters survive the crash. * The crash survivors, including the mane six- the anti-six, and the princesses find the humans after struggling for their lives. They find out that the horses inside of the Forbidden City did not evolve. A great number of other species evolved differently, too. DAY TEN 6.15.3 L.A * They fight a far-bigger feral human attack than the civilized humans had ever withstood, the falri, and finally Death who managed to break through the shield. * Meanwhile, Daring Doo approaches Celestia and Luna's council to inform them that she was going to go rescue their princesses, and was asking how much she'd get paid for it. * The Mane Six and Anti-Six head deeper into the human's city to find the elements while the human army, pony soldiers, and Celestia and Luna buy them time. They are only able to make it because they have twelve elements, themselves. When they reach the other elements they are hunting, they are attacked by three, massive cerberus dogs that emerge from the pit surrounding the elements. They are immune to magic. Daring Doo swoops in and saves the day with her anti-material rifle. After the thirteen ponies remove the elements from their positions at the podium in the middle of the massive pit, the shield around the Forbidden City breaks down. After narrowly escaping with their lives, the Mane Six, anti-six, some surviving pony soldiers, Daring, and only 70 humans teleport to safety. The huge, huge distance of the teleport significanlty wore down Celestia and all those who contributed their magic to help her. * Of the escaped humans, there are 70. Less than 1/3 of them are female. * ALTHOUGH THE MANE SIX, THE ANTI-SIX, AND THE PRINCESSES ONLY SPENT TWO DAYS INSIDE OF THE SHIELD, THE REST OF THE WORLD HAD BEEN WAITING TWO LONG, GRIEVOUS MONTHS FOR THEIR RETURN. THE COUNTRY OF IB'XAEN, WITH THE HIGHEST POPULATION DENSITY, HAS BEEN ANNIHILATED. "DAY ELEVEN" 8.24.3 L.A * Discord returns Celestia's real memories through a complicated process. She and Luna announce that they are getting married the following day. Caleph and Venus, Luna's father and Celestia's mother, come to witness the wedding, also spending some time with them. * The Mane Six are approached by Caprice, who teleports them all into a possible future where Canterlot, Equestria's capitol, is under siege by a massive Hooviet Army. The Equestrians were forced to use chemical weapons to keep them away. The Mane Six were directed to retrieve another unnamed element that they found underground. On their way to get it, they are attacked by changelings. These changelings killed Rainbow, Twilight, and Applejack. When the remaining of the six, in despair and horror, find the Element, Queen Chrysalis captures them. She gloats in their faces about their dead loved ones and friends, and seemed to relish shoving Big Macintosh's death in Fluttershy's face. Chrysalis explained to them how she can now feed on fear and despair, which was a hundred times better than feeding on love. Rarity managed to touch the element, which was what they needed to do to return to their own timeline. All six alive, in one piece, and intact - just without some of their sanity. * In the real timeline, Queen Chrysalis, of the Changeling Hive in the Scorched Lands and the lands surrrounding the Broken Leylands, approaches Celestia and Luna with an alliance offer, and also makes an unbreakable vow to them. Though, she seemed very confident about something. "DAY TWELVE" 8.25.3 L.A *Rest "DAY THIRTEEN" 8.26.3 L.A *Rest "DAY FOURTEEN" 8.27.3 L.A *The Mane Six's parents visit their offspring in Canterlot. *Rainbow swears off her abusive parents. "DAY FIFTEEN" 8.28.3 L.A *Rarity and Twilight marry each other. '"WEEK 3" 8.29.3 L.A-9.3.3 L.A' *More Rest '"DAY TWENTY-TWO" 9.4.3 L.A' *Queens Celestia and Luna are married. '9.5.3 L.A' *Caprice appears to Celestia and Luna, with grave news. She predicts that Twilight, in the final battle with Death, will be killed. She also informs them that Twilight is extremely important, and will be needed for events afterward. Caprice tells them of an ancient magical artifact in Asmara that can raise the dead and save her, but there is a catch. It requires a willing alicron sacrifice. Caprice decides that Mi Amore Cadance must be the sacrifice; Celestia and Luna, while they would be willing to do so, are also too important to lose, and no other alicorn in the world would be willing. *Celestia and Luna decide to inform Cadance and Shining Armor of this. Shining Armor is not pleased. *Meanwhile, the Hooviet Union continues to push toward Equestria's borders, completely ignoring the threat of Death. '9.6.3 L.A' *Queen Chrysalis appears to a previously undsicovered race of small (7-8 feet), carnivorous dragons. The dragons have the few survivors from Dirt, and are heading to Equestria to present them. Chrysalis informs them that Equestria might not take too kindly to their presence, but Blu, their leader, decides to continue to Equestria anyway. *Twilight identifies the many Elements they recovered from the Forbidden City, and they all choose representations. Twilight herself receives a "special" Element, the Element of Destiny. '9.7.3 L.A' *Canterlot, along with many other major cities around the world, are simultaneously attacked by enormous, undead dragons that Death found at Dirt, all of them carrying a bomb of some sort. They are pushed back from Canterlot and several other cities, but some aren't so lucky. *The Hooviet Union had several cities attacked by Death, as well. But for reasons unknown, they continue to completely ignore the threat he poses. '9.8.3 L.A' *Prowler and Applejack are married. *So are the Crusaders. '9.9.3 L.A' *All essential characters, who were not already part of an army, are officially inducted into the White Army. Using a complicated spell similar to the one Discord placed on Celestia, they all take possession of the memories of retired veterans, giving them access to skills and experience in minutes that would normally take months or years to hone. '9.10.3 L.A' *Celestia, Luna, the Mane Six, Anti-Six, Daring, Octavia, Prowler, Deathgrip, the Crusaders, and the six Changeling Elements depart with the Equestrian Navy to Asmara to gather the unused Elements hidden away in the Spikes. '9.13.3. L.A' *The Navy is attacked by pirates, who are a major threat in the ocean connecting the Old World to the New World. Several ships are sunk, and Big Macintosh is severely injured in battle aboard the Legacy, Equestria's flagship. He makes a full recovery with the help of an experienced unicorn surgeon. '9.14.3 L.A' *Death infects the Imperial and several other Navy ships with strange worm-like creatures, made from sections of flesh from dead bodies. These worms grow at an extremely rapid rate, doubling in size every few hours. On the Legacy, they were contained in a cargo bay, and safely removed by Twilight with the help of Diane. '9.15.3 L.A' *After no contact for several days, the Navy arrives in Asmara to find it completely, utterly destroyed by Death. *The marines fight their way into the city, where they encounter another new creature of Death's. A ghost like entity, made from many fused human bodies. They are incredibly fast, nothing but a blur on the battlefield, and have weak speaking abilities. They are immune to bullets, hurt by blades and other melee attacks. They can only be killed by silver. Luna is injured by one, but luckily it did not posess the infectious miasma that most of Death's creature have. '9.16.3 L.A' *After the port city is taken, camp is set up and scouts are sent to find out how widespread the damage is. This gives a night of rest for the essential characters as they wait for the reports. '9.17.3 L.A' *The scouts return in the middle of the day, and they report that the entire country is destroyed, with only a few pockets of survivors. *The Elements and ressurection device are needed, however, so the army starts its advance toward the Spikes. *They reach them during the night, and take the night to rest. *Meanwhile, in Equestria, Canterlot has a small emergency. Some of Death's remaining forces from the previous attack have escaped into the sewers and other hidden areas, and have now come out to cause havoc again. A sniper, Range (who is Prowler's mother), and her spotter Crystal Clear take part in mopping up the rest off Death's forces. '9.18.3 L.A' *The Spikes, so named because the land has many, large sudden juts of land going straight up and at strange angles to resembles a spiked pit, also has another hazard, Elysium. A nuerotoxic gas released from vents in the ground make the entire area uninhabitable for a several kilometer radius. *Right before they are set to go, the army is suddenly attacked by the Hooviet Union. Although they have unicorns, said unicorns cannot process Ley. The Hooiets make up for their lack of magic with advanced technology. Strong armor, electronics, and faster, sleeker air power, combined with massive hordes of infantry make them a very credible threat. *The Mane Six depart into the Elysium Killzone, using gasmasks to keep the Elysium out. The battle has moved here as well, with both sides fighting for control, so they move silently through the killzone. *The Mane Six reach one of the largest Spikes, where the pharohs of ancient Asmara made their final resting places. However, Fluttershy isn't deemed "worthy" of entering, so she must turn back and return to the army. After making their way through the old and treachorous caverns, almost losing Rainbow Dash in the process, they reach the tomb. The pharohs and some of their assistants and families are buried here, with many Elements as well as the ressurection stone. When they are taken, they are greeted by War, one of Death's allies. *They manage to kill War, but War claims that this is the seventh time he's died, so it's likely he will be revived by Death or otherwise. As they attempt to escape the Spikes, a strange gas controlled by Death pursues them. The gas injures Twilight's leg, and Applejack is also injured on the way back. *Applejack and Twilight are both taken to the medical tent where Fluttershy is stationed to be treated. However, Chrysalis intervenes. She and several of her elite Changeling soldiers had taken the form of Griffon officers. They kill the armed personnel in the tent, and take Twilight hostage. She explains that she has no need for the Elements when they have Twilight, and departs back to her hive with Twilight in tow. '9.19.3 L.A' *Luna contacts Twilight in her dream that night, and finds out that Chrysalis is torturing her, and preparing her for some kind of ritual. It is decided the next morning that they are rescuing her today. *The Navy departs for Equestria. *Using a portal created by Diane, Celestia and Luna enter Chrysalis' throne room with a special forces team. Luckily, Chrysalis wasn't currently there, so Twilight's extraction (who was chained to Chrysalis' throne like a pet) was fast and easy, with no Equestrian losses. They're in and out in less than a minute. *After Twilight is healed, she is given the Elements they recovered from Asmara to identify. Among them was also the Ressurection Stone, as well as several other powerful magical artifacts that Twilight has yet to identify, though she knows they aren't Elements. '9.20.3 - 9.22.3 L.A' *Rest. '9.23.3 L.A' *The Mane Six, plus Spike, Prowler, and Deathgrip, are deployed to the mountains in the Hooviet occupied Griffon Kingdoms. More Elements are stored there, and their job is to get in and out quickly with hte Elements in tow. Prowler and Deathgrip are given secret orders to ensure Twilight's survival, even it means leaving the other five behind. If that was to fail, the order of priorities are: Rainbow Dash (Who now represents four Elements), Rarity (Three), Pinkie Pie (Two), Applejack, (One, arbitrarily decided over Fluttershy), and then Fluttershy (One). *They encounter some Hooviet resistance in the mountains, but for the most part are able to avoid too much trouble. Twilight is injured by a sniper, but the Ley is plentiful so she is able to mostly heal herself. She's still slowed by it, though. *When they get inside the maze of caverns within the mountain, they discover strange, feral changelings. These changelings, instead of transforming into another being, use their power to disguise as the rocks and dirt on the walls to ambush their prey. *After fighting through the twisting tunnels, they find the large cavern with the Elements. They are on a small island in the center, surrounded by a lake. Twilight shields them on their way to the center, greatly draining herself in the process, and keeps it up as they chisel the Elements out of their rock. Immediately afterward Spike sends a message to Celestia, and they are teleported out into safety.